1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to illuminated ornaments and more specifically it relates to a light emitting foldable decoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous illuminated ornaments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be adorned are considered to be beautiful bright objects and made in various types of geometric configurations. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.